So war das damals bei den Todessern
by SnapesirreLuna
Summary: Severus Snape ist nun schon 99 Jahre und erzählt dem Sohn von Harry Potter die Gesichte wie es damals bei den Todessern war und wie er Remus Lupin lieben lernte .
1. Default Chapter

So war es damals bei den Todessern   
  
VON SNAPESIRRELUNA  
  
Disclaimer : Die Gesichte ist meine alles andere gehört wie sollte es anders sein JKR .  
  
Kurzfassung : Severus Snape ist nun schon 99 Jahre und erzählt dem Sohn von Harry Potter die Gesichte wie es damals bei den Todessern war und wie er Remus Lupin lieben lernte .   
  
Rating : R   
  
Pairing : Severus Snape / Remus Lupin   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Kapitel 1^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Severus Snape saß mal wieder bei Harry , Hermine und ihrem Sohn Dylan . Es war der 5 Todestag von Remus Lupin .   
  
Sie sassen gemeinsam am im Wohnzimmer und unterhielten sich über die Zeit des Ordens , als Dylan fragte "Severus ich weiss ja das Du und Remus ein Paar wart und das Du ihn früher ncht leiden konntest . Wie kam es dazu das ihr euch gefunden habt ?" Hermine und Harry schüttelten die Köpfe ihrem 24 Jahre alten Sohn zu . Doch Severus begann " Nun das war im Jahre 2003 als wir alle für den Orden gegen Voldemort kämpften . Deine Eltern waren gerade noch in Ausbildung und kämpften ebenfalls . Ich war ein Spion für Dumbledore bei den Todessern , da ich als ich gerade die Schule beendete und einen Hass auf die Welt hatte . Bin ich im Jahre 1979 zu den Todessern gestossen und bin dort eungetreten , da mir damals alles schnell überlief , bin ich zu Dumbledore und sagte ihm was ich tat . Er holte mich in den Orden des Phoenix und ich spionierte den dunklen Lord aus . Als dein Vater überlebte und Voldemort seine Kräfte verlor bin ich Lehrer in Hogwarts geworden." Alle hörten gespannt zu und Severus schwelgte in Nostalgie " Jedenfalls als Voldemort wieder seine Kräfte zurück bekam war es für ich auch wieder an der Zeit mch bei den Todessern einzuschleichen . Aber Du wolltest ja von Remus und mir alles erfahren . Es ist ncht sehr romantisch oder so , eher im Gegenteil es war der elende Krieg der uns zusammen brachte , besser gesagt seine Gefangenschaft " sgte der einst so dunkelhaarige Mann seinem gegen über traurig . "Dyln ich weiss nicht ob Du schon reif genug bist alles über diesen Krieg zu wissen , den ohne die Einzelheiten des Krieges kann ich Dir nichts über Remus und mich erzählen " Hermine schaute zu ihrem Sohn und dann zu Snape " Severus frierst Du ??? Soll ich Dir eine Decke geben ?" Severus nickte Hermine zu und schaute wieder zu Dylan . Dylan nickte " Ja ich bin bereit dazu , schlimmer als in magische Geschichte kann es auch nicht sein " Severus und Harry sagten wie aus einem Mund "Es ist viel schlimmer "   
  
Mitlerweile war Hermine mit einer Decke wieder da und legte sie Severus über die Knie , dieser nickte ihr dankend zu . " Ich möchte es wissen "warf Dylan nach einer weile ein . Slytherins ehemaliger Hauslehrer nickte " ok ich werde Dir alles erzählen " Severus versetzte sich zurück in die Zeit als er Remus zulieben begann . Doch musste er für die ganze Geschichte ein paar Tge zuvor beginnen .   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Fortsetzung folgt   
  
Bitte hinterlasst eine kleine Nachricht ob ihr die Geschichte weiter lesen möchtet .   
  
Eure Luna 


	2. Der CruccioFluch

So das 2. Kapitel ist nun online . Viel Spass beim lesen .  
  
@jandra : Ich hoffe es gefällt Dir auch das 2. Kapitel   
  
@Little Lion : Ich danke Dir für diese liebe Review . Ich hoffe das Kapitel entspricht auch deinen Vorstellungen , das nächste ist ein Gespräch , aber das wirst Du ja lesen *hoffe ich*  
  
So dann geht es mal los mit Kapitel 2  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Severus unterrichtete gerade die 6 Klasse und regte sich mal wieder über Logbottom auf da dieser es immer wieder schaffte seine Kessel explodieren zulassen " Mister Logbottom haben sie wieder ihr Gehirn bei ihrer Grossmutter vergessen oder warum schaffen sie es immer wieder ihre Kessel explodieren zulassen ? 50 Punkte abzug für Gryffindor , bedankt euch bei Mister Logbottom " Er genoss wie Longbottom und die anderen Gryffindores vor ihm zietterten . Er wollte gerade mit dem Unterricht fortfahren als Albus Dumbledore den Kerker betrat "Severus ich müsste mal mit Dir reden " Severus ging wieder Willen , dem Direktor hinter her in sein Büro . "Um was geht es den Albus ?" Doch es wurd ihm klar als er in das Gesicht von Albus schaute " Ich werde gehn . Wer ist es denn ?" Der schwarzhaarige Kopf des Hauses Slytherin wusste das nur jemand vom Orden in die Hände der Todesser gekommen seien muss . Und er als Spion musste diese Person daraus holen " Remus Lupin ist es ,ich hoffe Du schaffst es noch rechtzeitig " Der Tränkemeister nickte und begab sich sofort in seine Gemächer , dort angekommen atmete er erstmals tief durch , bevor er seine Todesserkütte heraus suchte und in eine Tasche packte . Gerade hat er das Gelände verlassen als er auch schon vom dunklen Lord gerufen wurde , er appatierte zum Friedhof auf dem sich die Todesser immer trafen . Doch dort traf er keinen an , also appatierte er zum alten Haus von Tom Riddels Eltern und da waren sie . Er ging auf den Meister zu und verbeugte sich so das er fast den Boden berührte mit seiner Nase " Eurer Lord verzieht mir die verspätung ." doch da viel der Lord , seinem Todesser ins kalt Wort "Tztzt Severus , dafür gibt es keine Entschuldigung . Das Du deinen Lord warten lässt " Der dunkle Lord hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Meister der Zaubertränke und rief " Cruccio" Severus fiel zu Boden es kam ihm vor als ob er innerlich verbrennt und seine Knochen jeder einzelne einfach so zerbröselt wird .Er schrie wie ein kleines Kind und zuckte , der dunkle Lord und seine anderen Anhänger fingen an laut zu lachen über die gekrümmte Person die dort auf den Boden vor Schmerzen , schrie und zuckte "Aus den Augen mit diesem Weichei , er wird mir Morgen zeigen müssen wie sehr er mich verehrt" Die andern Todesser brachten den zuckenden Severus in einem Raum in dem ein schmutziges Bett war , es war mit Blutflecken beschmutzt . Dort überliessen sie ihn seine Schmerzen , er wünschte sich nichts mehr als zu sterben . ´und all diese Schmerzen erleide ich nur wegen Potter ´ dachte er während er schrie vor Schmerzen .  
  
Die Nacht war schrecklich und als er keine Schmerzen mehr litt schlief er ein .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Das 3 Kapitel wird in ein paar Tagen online gehn .   
  
Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem , da ich ja nicht so ein As in dem schreiben von FanFic´s bin .  
  
Bitte hinterlassteine kleine Review , den ohne Kritik kann ich mich leider nicht verbesser.   
  
Liebe Grüsse   
  
Luna 


	3. Der nächste Morgen

So war das damals bei den Todessern  
  
von Snapesirreluna  
  
@Little Lion Das freut mich wenn es Dir gefällt. Ja die Kapitel sind sehr kurz , da es spontan Einfälle sind die ich , dann sofort nieder schreibe und ich euch nicht allzu lange auf die Kapitel warten lassen will. Leider doch kein Wohnzimmer-Kapitel , aber das nächste versprochen .  
  
@White Silver Black Ja da hast auch Du recht , doch wie gesagt es sind spontan Einfälle die ich sofort nieder schreibe . Absofort werde auch ich Absätze schreiben *schähm* . Ich werde mich bessern ich schwöre *drei Finger hebt*  
  
@Jinx heledir : Dylan ist 24 richtig und Snape so 99 Jahre . Klingt komisch oder ?? Nur ich liebe es älteren Leuiten zuzuhören und habe es auf dieser Geschichte aufgebaut. Nun ja es geht ja hauptsächlich um die Geschehnisse des Krieges und die Libesgeschichte ist nur so am Rande . Nein leider hab ich keine Beta *heul* und die Absätze habe ich mal gezaubert. Mich freut es das Dir die Story gefällt.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Als Severus am nächsten Morgen in dieser schmutziges Zelle wach wurde , dachte er erst er wurde als Spion enttarnt . Doch dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen , das er ja zu spät zur Zusammenkunft kam und der dunkle Lord ihn mit den Folterfluch belegte . worauf hin er aus Voldemorts Augen in diese Zelle gebracht wurde und das er sich Heute vor ihm noch beweisen müsste. "Hoffentlich komme ich an diesen elendigen Werwolf ran , den ich habe Albus versprochen ihn daraus zuholen . Wieder mal , warum kann er nicht einmal vorsichtig sein ? Wenn Crabbe oder Goyle dabei wären , dann wäre das ein Leichtes "dachte sich der dunkelhäariger Kopf von Slytherin . Kaum hatte er den Gedanken beendet wurde die Tür auf gemacht und er wurde von Bellatrix L. raus gebeten , er folgte ihr in einen kleinen aber gemütlicheren Raum als seine Zelle .   
  
Dort angekommen , sah er Crabbe und Goyle die ihn mit fiesen und wohltuenden Lächeln ansahen ."Hey Snape , Heute bekommt jeder einen"grunzten sie vor Lachen in den Raum .!"Wirklich ? Das wird ja dann ein Fest "sagte Snape doch in seinem Magen verkrampfte sich alles "Was soll das ? Warum 3 Personen , ich hoffe es sind nicht 2 andere vom Orden . " Er setzte sich auf das Sofa und starrte die Wand an ."Was ist los Snape "sagte eine kalte Stimme , Severus drehte sich zu der Stimme und sah Lucius Malfoy "Ich bin noch müde Malfoy , das kannst Du sicherlich am besten Verstehen " eentgegnete Snape Malfoy in genau dem gleichen kalten Ton .Lucius nickte und setzte sich ebenfalls , gemeinsam warteten die 4 Todesser auf Lord Voldemort.  
  
30 Minuten haben Sie gewartet als der dunkle Lord zu ihnen kam "Meine Gefolgsleute , einige von euch haben haben mir Gefangene gebracht und ihr dürft sie für mich zugrunde richten . Alles wirklich alles dürft ihr mit ihnen tun ." näselte er und schritt davon .  
  
Alle freuten sich , obwohl der Tränkemeister innerlich nur hoffte das er nicht aufflog und das er Lupin befreien kann.  
  
Die 4 Gefolgsleute des dunklen Lordes machten sich auf in die Kleiderkammer , in dem sie sich für die Folterung bereit machten . 


End file.
